


Хэллоуинские АУшки

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Improvisation (TV 2016), Music RPF, RPF - Fandom, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, R, Магический реализм, Современность, Хэллоуин, Юмор, вампиры, ксенофилия, нецензурная лексика, оборотни, романтика, русреал, сборник драбблов, фентези, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Арсений русал, дракон, полуночник, суккуб, демон, но не одновременно :/Антон ангел, обычный-парень-который-вообще-не-в-курсе, прочая нечисть, без спецификиЭд горгульяНачиналось как крошки-АУ для тви, но в итоге размер перевалил за привычный для твиттера формат, плюс, я не хотела потерять их в ленте.





	1. Арсалочка

Тот придурок, который придумал, что русалочки это мило и романтично и что у них чудесные голоса, явно ни разу не встречал настоящих. Антон Шастун готов был побиться об заклад. И на то было сразу несколько причин. Во-первых, русалки пахли рыбой. Всегда. Сколько ни меняй воду, чего только ни придумывай, рыбой несло знатно, как от лотка на рынке в июле к полудню. Во-вторых, они потребляли этой самой рыбы немерено. Даже удивительно. Любой другой еды требовалось в разы меньше, поэтому, не желая разориться, Антон вспомнил то, чего не застал — СССР, — и устраивал каждый четверг рыбный день. В остальные дни чешуехвостый красавец, выловленный в водах Средиземного моря, лакомился картошкой, чечевицей и даже курицей. Но последняя рыбине как-то не заходила и тогда милое стрекотание сменялось мерзотным воем, способным пробудить не только Ктулху, но и совесть Антона, а это посерьёзнее будет.  
И сейчас, стоя в луже зеленоватой слизи и глядя на то, как с урчанием Арсений впивается в варёное тело ни в чём не повинного корнеплода, Шастун ощущал странное умиротворение. Может, не такие уж они и плохие, эти русалки?  
Позже выяснилось, что варёные яйца вводят Арса в экстаз. Жаль, что только варёные. Хотя…


	2. Полуночный красавец

Налетевший ветерок донёс тонкий запах свежих подгузников и присыпки. Из раскрытого настежь по случаю июльской жары окна доносилось едва слышное треньканье игрушки. Такие подвешивали над колыбелью, чтобы младенец не мешал смотреть сериалы и уверенно отрубался, наблюдая за движением игрушек, подвешенных к механизму. Одетый в одну видавшую виды ночнушку по старинной славянской моде, Арсений согнул колени и в одно слитное движение оказался на уровне третьего этажа. Ухватился за подоконник, подтянулся, полез в окно. Наблюдать за Полуночником во время охоты было невероятно приятно. Если бы ещё детский визг по ушам не бил. Предусмотрительный Шастун проверил беруши и затянулся.

Из-за облаков выглянула полнотелая луна. Бледная, как серебряная монета на лице мертвеца, она была неподражаема.

Силуэт в окне внезапно обмяк. Ноги Арсения вытянулись, руки ослабли и, рухнув на середине пути, он отрубился как был — полуголой жопой наружу. Ну что за непруха.  
Пришлось подняться и карабкаться следом. Какой бы привлекательной ни была картина, солнце поджарит милого.

Позже, согнувшись под весом тела, Антон упрямо пёр через пустырь. До рассвета было ещё далеко, до дома тоже.

Он обхватил чужие локти крепче, чуть подбросил на спине ношу и, тяжело дыша, постарался настроиться на позитивный лад. Нечисти в округе хватало, но угораздило же влюбиться в самого неадекватного — в Полуночника.

Так мало того, что он по ночам пугал детей, вводил одиноких путников в заблуждение и толкал с обрывов машины, Арсений ещё и нарколепсией страдал. До встречи с ним Антон наивно полагал, что нарколепсия — это что-то среднее между наркоманией и эпилепсией. На деле оказалось не так увлекательно. Но и бросить это чудовище было бы негуманно, приходилось снова тащить в логово, раз уж заснул красавец.


	3. СукАрс

На такие задания Антон предпочитал не попадать, но сегодня Павла Алексеевича особенно сильно не волновали предпочтения сотрудников. Как ни странно, простуда свалила половину отдела, а вторая половина состояла из пресловутых полутора землекопов: Сурковой и Шастуна.  
Ярко накрашенная ведьма в ультракоротком платье, производила сногсшибательное впечатление. А будучи обладательницей дара земли, с ног свалить она могла не только фигурально.  
Антон же, легконогий воздушник, был скорее на подхвате и страховал коллегу, приглядываясь к посетителям.  
Их клиента видно не было. Обычно, при контакте с кровью фейри, её запах, тяжёлый, металлический, надолго остаётся на одежде и коже. Его можно уловить даже после стирки и других процедур. Поэтому Антон стоял и, как заправская ищейка, нюхал. Он уже нашел пару вампиров, нескольких барышень, решивших тусануть несмотря ни на что, и даже мясника. Последний оказался самым неожиданным. От него пахло и человеческой кровью, но, как понял позже Шастун, его собственной — мужчина глубоко порезался. Кровью магического народа не пах никто.  
По всему выходило, что курьер не пришёл и сейчас либо барыжил в другом клубе, либо остался дома. В любом случае за такое их по голове не погладят. Антон сглотнул на сухую и потянулся к коктейлю, когда краем глаза уловил странное движение. В мире магов всё, что вызывало желание насторожиться, тут же становилось предметом повышенного интереса. И этот случай исключением не стал. Шастун пригляделся к парню, сидящему через пару стульев от него. Щеголь, отогнув мизинец, бахнул шот, сморщился и показал бармену, чтобы тот повторил. Чуткий слух воздушника различал не только долбящий бит, но и разговоры людей, он продолжал работать, наблюдая за странным мужчиной. Тот, оттянув ворот футболки, делая вид, что ему жарко, бросил взгляд на Антона и как-то весь подобрался. Как лис, готовый ткнуться носом в сугроб в попытке достать мышь. И тут чутьё не подвело Антона. Изящно соскользнув со стула, мужчина направился в его сторону. Что за непруха. Он пришёл наркокурьера ловить, а не от геев отбиваться. Знал Воля, куда слал, старый шиппер, чтоб ему жилось долго.

— А вы тут один? — елейно улыбаясь и не сводя взгляда с Антоновых губ, мужик вскарабкался на барный стул.

— Нет, с подругой. — Как бы там ни было, совсем обламываться Шастуну тоже не хотелось. Если уж поработать не вышло, может выйти что-нибудь ещё.

Мужик улыбнулся призывно, чуть выгнул шею, явно заигрывая, посмотрел из-под ресниц, и Антона сладко повело. Приятной негой стало наливаться всё тело, в паху потяжелело, а голова чуть закружилась. Спутать влияние суккуба на организм невозможно ни с чем. Он сделал вид, что поддался, склонился к уху сластолюбца и выдохнул:

— Как тебя зовут хоть?

— Арсений, — расплылся в улыбке демон. Чудесное создание. Таких нестандартных суккубов Шастун ещё не видел. Обычно они были как сошедшие с картины ангелы или как горячие, незабываемые жеребцы. Арсений же походил на несуразное чудо.

Шаст положил ему свою визитку, сунул под стакан купюру для бармена и поднялся — потом развлекутся, сегодня только работа.

**

Арсений оказался неожиданно горячим и тактильным. Обычно представители его вида ограничивались парой пьянящих поцелуев, потом брали что нужно и сваливали в закат. А этот суккуб устроил настоящее шоу. Они встретились в кафе, выпили кофе и пошли гулять. Арсений всё время рассуждал о драматургии и литературе и как бы невзначай касался прохладными пальцами пальцев или ладони Антона. Будто лишний раз убеждаясь в реальности происходящего.  
Шастун шёл рядом, кивал, соглашался и слушал. У суккуба оказался приятным голос, а от его смеха становилось совсем хорошо. К чему такая долгая прелюдия, Антон не понимал, но и не возражал особо.  
Позже, когда они уединились в каких-то апартаментах, Арс ушёл в душ, оставив мага мариноваться. Вернулся он распаренный и довольный. Глаза блестели, а в движениях появилась та самая животная грация, отличающая голодного суккуба от сытого. Демон поцеловал мага в губы, прикрыв потемневшие от желания глаза, перешёл к ключицам, лизнул напряжённый

сосок и, мурлыкнув игривое, погладил рукой живот. От прикосновения прохладных пальцев мышцы поджались. Суккуб склонился, поцеловал горячую кожу, потёрся об Антона, как будто рассчитывая впитать в себя запах мага. Наивная попытка — воздушники почти не имели естественного запаха, и он был слишком лёгким, терялся почти сразу же.

После жаркого минета, когда Антон готов был вот-вот кончить, он всё-таки уложил Арса на лопатки. Ласки ласками, но суккуб получит силу только от соития и ни от чего более. Шастун развёл стройные ноги демона, толкнулся членом между ягодиц, провёл раз, другой, пристраиваясь…  
И Арсений, громко вскрикнув, кончил. Сперма брызнула на подтянутый живот жемчужными каплями. Несколько ошалевший от такой неожиданности маг мягко опустил ноги суккуба на кровать и пробормотал:

— А разговоров-то было…

В ухо ему прилетело подушкой. Румяный от полученного удовольствия демон выглядел смущённым. Бывает же.


	4. Тёмный дагонлорд

Как его только ни называли. Чего от него только ни хотели. Каких только слухов и легенд ни придумывали. Но всё было тщетно.

Мир менялся. То быстрее, то медленнее, но жернова истории крутились, перемалывая сотни и тысячи жизней в эпидемиях, войнах, переворотах. А он, глядя на всё это, богател, рос, умнел, но не старился. Ещё бы, драконы не стареют.

— Мне, пожалуйста, ежевичный раф со взбитыми сливками и цветной посыпушкой.

— Как вас зовут? — девушка широко улыбнулась, держа в руках полулитровый стакан для кофе.

— Тёмный лорд.

Он отошёл к витрине с кексами, тут же позабыв о людях вокруг. В стеклянном выпуклом боку витрины отражались лампы. Они светлыми, почти белыми полосами расчерчивали поверхность наподобие пешеходной зебры. Арсений склонил голову к плечу, размышляя: к выпуску готовилась его новая линейка спортивной одежды, посвящённая столетию бренда, и нужно было придумать что-то, сочетающее в себе нестареющую классику и инновации. Молочные полосы на белом смотрелись бы хорошо. Идея, вильнув тонким чешуйчатым хвостом, выбралась из скорлупы и исчезла где-то в чертогах сознания, дразня самим своим наличием, но не даваясь в руки.

— Ежевичный раф для Тёмного Лорда, — рявкнули прямо над головой. Окрик вывел из размышлений и, подняв голову, Арсений протянул руку. Его стакан держал какой-то миловидный парень.

— Спасибо. — Дракон взял кофе, мимолётно коснувшись прохлады колец на тонких пальцах.

— Карамельный капучино с бананом и тёмным шоколадом для Леды, — заорал миловидный, даже не взглянув на Арсения.  
Несколько обескураженный, дракон ретировался.

***

Дни потянулись унылые. Новая линейка была выпущена, показ в Милане прошёл «на ура», но что-то отчаянно не давало расслабиться. Поэтому, сменив солнечную Европу на дождливый Питер, Арс, одевшись по местной моде в брючный костюм и рубашку, пошёл выпить кофе.

— Бананово-карамельный латте макиато для Серого кардинала, пожалуйста, — он кивнул девушке, с невозмутимым видом принявшейся писать на стаканчике, и посмотрел на парня. Тот, выпуская пар из кофемашины, с деловым видом взбивал молоко.

***

— Латте макиато с карамельным бананом для Серого кардинала.

***

— Миндальный фраппе с лавандой для Аполлона.

***

— Черничный айриш с клюквой для Цезаря.

***

— Ванильный капучино для Ещё-Не-Надоело? — Антон произнёс это негромко. Кафе уже закрывалось, посетители разбрелись, а свет был приглушённым, тающим в деревянных панелях на стенах. Вид у парня был уставший, но довольный. Форменная футболка придавала серым глазам нереальный зелёный оттенок, делая его похожим на сказочное существо.

— Как же мне надоест, если каждый раз это произносите вы? — Арсений взял стакан и тут же отпил, окунув губы в пену из взбитых сливок. — Только для этого и прихожу.

— Но теперь ты уже перекинулся на супергероев. Сегодня Грут, а завтра я буду варить кофе для Человека-паука?

— Идея мне нравится, но на Паркера больше тянешь ты.

— Разбираешься, значит?

— Предлагаю проверить это за ужином. Скажем, сегодня вечером.

— Вот так сразу? — Антон лукаво прищурился. От него, как обычно, пахло сигаретным дымом и обжаренными кофейными зёрнами. Сегодня на запястье из-под браслетов кокетливо выглядывал розовый пластырь — обжёгся утром. Он выглядел молодо, трогательно и просто обворожительно

— К чему тянуть?

Укутав город в сумерки, мягко ступая, опустился вечер, зажглись фонари, а двое — человек и дракон — шли вниз по Большой Конюшенной и болтали о чём-то. Россыпь звёзд, подслеповато щурясь, смотрела, как они целуются. Или им это просто показалось?


	5. Ангел, я пошутил

Было темно и пыльно. На полу крошево камня, на стенах фрески. Сквозь расколотый витраж оконной розы пробивался розоватый лунный свет. Шумел дождь, в голове тоже шумело, но иначе. Арсений поднялся, неловко оперевшись на алтарный камень, прислонился к нему крестцом и осмотрелся. Старая церковь безмолвствовала. Сломанные лавки безобразной грудой валялись у стен, подсвечник, потемневший от времени, лежал, согнувшись, у двери. Рядом с ним, судя по всему мёртвый, валялся Эд. До сих пор Арс считал, что убить горгулью можно только разбив ей голову, но татуированный не дышал и не двигался, что явно указывало на отсутствие жизненных функций. Со спины обдало воздухом, взвилась пыль, рядом опустился Антон. В белом хитоне, он сложил свои перистые крылья за спиной и, состроив на лице выражение страдания, протянул тонкую руку к лицу демона.

— У тебя кровь, — прошелестел ангел, глядя белыми, лишёнными зрачков глазами, но коснуться не решился.

Арсений облизал губу — и правда, солоно, значит, всё-таки разбил.

Груда камня, до этого безжизненной тушей лежавшая на обломках скамей, завозилась. Крылья, чем-то похожие на Антоновы, но только серые, с заострёнными на концах перьями, раскрылись. Тощая спина заметно напряглась под их весом, но горгулья смог удержаться, не упасть. Напротив, списанный со счетов Арсением, Эд оттолкнулся от пола, встал во весь свой рост, повернулся к парочке у алтарного камня.

— Думали, я сдох? — хрипло поинтересовалось каменное изваяние и, ухмыльнувшись, подтянуло сползшие джинсы. Повезло Эду, что скульптор, его создававший, не высек хвост. Иначе ходил бы он голожопым всё время.

— Эдя? — голос Антона дрогнул, стал на пару октав выше, выдавая волнение — ангел беспокоился из-за ссоры любовников, ну конечно. Этой канители так и тянуться, пока один из них не убьёт второго — Антон всё равно не выберет, будет смотреть своими белёсыми глазами, ломать тонкие руки и говорить, что любит. Обоих. Сильно.

Арс сплюнул на пол. В пыли взвилась тоненькая струйка дыма — камень поплавился.

Ангел же, подойдя к горгулье, обнял его, прижал к груди, как что-то нестерпимо дорогое, хрупкое. Смотреть тошно.

— Арс, — донеслось глухое, хриплое. Весь забитый татуировками, — умудрился же сделать, чёртов фрик — Эд протянул руку, пригласил обняться. От этого жеста веяло одновременно и любовью и злостью. То что надо. В конце концов, раз уж прибить не получилось, придётся жить так. Зря только церковь разнесли. Впрочем, красиво всё равно.

Арсений подошёл ближе, обнял обоих, сжал крепче, нырнул под каменное крыло, прижался к прохладной груди и услышал, как заполошно в ней бьётся каменное же сердце. А говорят, что те, у кого оно такое, не умеют любить. Глядя на то, как этот дурачина со щенячьим восторгом целует сладкие губы ангела, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце, Арсений точно понял — ни черта-то они не знают. И тоже потянулся за поцелуем, лизнул шершавые серые губы Эда, прижался к тёплым Антоновым и прикрыл глаза. Идеально.


	6. Не Питэр, а Питер

Арсений нервным движением стряхнул блёстки с рукава пиджака и уставился на своё отражение в зеркале лифта. Отражение в ответ сурово нахмурилось. Сквозь линзы модных очков оно смотрело устало и с неодобрением. Под глазами залегли тени, а цвет лица приобрёл землистый оттенок. В голову пришла мысль о посещении специалиста, какого именно она не уточнила и тут же сгинула, сметённая потоком новой информации. Двери открылись и позволили Попову отправиться на работу. А там уже не до врачей — совещания, сделки, контракты.

***

Неладное Арсений заподозрил, когда обнаружил россыпь золотистых блёсток прямо в своём рюкзаке. Если на такие сюрпризы на одежде он уже научился не реагировать, — мало ли какие причуды у девушки, которая приходит убирать, как бишь её зовут — то к тому, что она будет соваться в его документы, Попов оказался попросту не готов. Вроде обратился в солидную фирму, а подсунули какую-то профурсетку. От мыслей о том, сколько разного рода информации могла уже украсть барышня, заболела голова. Попов заказал кофе в кабинет и отменил деловой ужин с партнёрами. Ничего страшного, поедят без него, стол всё равно уже оплачен.  
Когда вошла Оксана, вид у неё был обеспокоенный: брови домиком, губы поджаты.

— Всё хорошо, не переживай. Закажи мне пока такси домой и запиши к врачу на завтра. Для начала к терапевту, а дальше видно будет.

Ассистентка кивнула и самоустранилась. Вообще, у Оксаны работы было едва ли не больше, чем у самого Арса, но он хорошо ей платил, а она хорошо работала. Всех всё устраивало. Правда, иногда Суркова позволяла себе чуть больше: продемонстрировать поддержку и понимание, например. За это Арсений был готов доплачивать, но не знал в какую колонку внести, так что просто покупал ей путёвки в отпуск.

*

В такси было тепло, а радио еле-еле шептало что-то мелодичное. Голова, чуть успокоившись после кофе, была неприятно тяжёлой, а мысли, её посещающие, казались чужими и ватными. Арсений с неудовольствием решил, что заболевает. Он плотнее укутался в дорогое пальто, ткнулся носом в воротник и прикрыл глаза.

Дома что-то было неуловимо не так. Конечно, обычно он приезжал на пару, а то и тройку часов позже в основном для того, чтобы принять душ и уснуть, но это же не повод оставлять открытой пачку чипсов и включённым футбольный матч. На столе обнаружилась и начатая бутылка вишнёвого пива — как бы там ни звали домработницу, вылетит она не только без рекомендаций, но и без пособия. Арсений достал из кармана телефон и уже собирался позвонить и разнести там вообще всех, когда заметил под столом куклу. Скрючившись в странной позе, крылатая барби-переросток, валялась у ножки стеклянного стола, на котором был накрыт тот самый ужин, вызвавший бурю эмоций.  
Попов бросил телефон на диван, подошёл к столику и, склонившись, взял куклу в руки. Она оказалась тёплой, мягкой и живой.  
Когда барби вывернулась в руках, Арсений, очень мужественно издав вопль, отбросил её в сторону. Хотя теперь совершенно точно было очевидно, что его и что это нифига не кукла — существо зависло в воздухе, мельтеша слюдяными крыльями. На ладони остались те самые золотые блёстки, которые вот уже с полмесяца выводили Арсения из себя.

Посещение терапевта уже не казалось таким уж необходимым. А вот психиатра — более чем. Попов даже потянулся, чтобы позвонить Оксане и переиграть, когда фей, или что это такое было, отозвался удивительно низким для такого существа голосом:

— Не кипишуй. Вообще, давай без резких движений. Обсудим всё. Выдыхай, — он смотрел, высоко задрав светлые брови, а руками мягко показывал, что надо успокоиться. Вроде того, как копы в американских фильмах призывали бросить оружие и лечь на пол лицом вниз. Абсурдность ситуации в целом начала зашкаливать. Но телефон Арсений всё-таки выпустил из руки.

— Интересно. Моя же галлюцинация меня успокаивает, — он снял очки и потёр лицо, отчаянно надеясь, что полуметровый мужик в кукольных шмотках куда-нибудь денется. Не сработало.  
Фей, кажется, несколько огорчился. По крайней мере, теперь он смотрел исподлобья, сложив на груди тощие руки.

— Хорош обзываться. Я не галлюцинация, как ты подумал, я вполне себе реальный. Просто магический.

— В курсе, что это по сути антонимы? — без надежды уточнил Арсений.

— Да похуй. Я Антон, кстати, — широко улыбнувшись, фей протянул руку для пожатия.

Отказать ему в этом показалось глупо, так что, едва касаясь, Арсений пожал влажную ладошку.

— Я Арсений.

— Да я знаю. Только и слышу «Ах, Арсений Сергеевич то, ах, сё», бесит. — Фей опустился на стол и, кивнув на бутылку, достающую ему до пояса, счастливо просиял: — Пива-то мне нальёшь?

***

Арс кое-как свыкся с мыслью о том, что он не едет крышей и что фей вполне реален, уже на следующее утро.  
Проснувшись, он обнаружил раскинувшегося на соседней подушке Антона. Захотелось застонать и театрально упасть обратно в подушку. Но Попов был взрослым самостоятельным мужчиной, так что вместо этого он поднялся с кровати и направился готовить себе завтрак. Чем питаются феи, он не знал, но полагал, что фруктами. И фруктовым пивом. И чипсами.

— Доброе утро, — пробасило чудо, влетев на кухню и усевшись прямо на стол. — Я тоже хочу омлет. Сделаешь?

— Отдельно зажарить или со мной будешь? — без энтузиазма уточнил Арсений. Становиться кухаркой он как-то в своей жизни не планировал.

— Да у тебя пару кусочков оторву.

Повисло молчание. Его можно было бы назвать неловким, но что-то подсказывало обоим, что это слово и рядом не валялось с тем, каким было это самое молчание.

— А ты рослый. Для феи, — бросил Попов. Антон хохотнул в ответ.

***

Первый шок прошёл далеко не сразу. И Иру, а её звали Ирина, Арсений всё-таки уволил. В основном потому, что фея она могла случайно заметить, а ещё потому, что, как оказалось, в свободное время имела привычку брать его рубашки и делать в них фото. Ничего личного, словом.

Возвращаться домой, зная, что там ждёт, пусть и гоповатый, но такой уже привычный и родной Антон, было приятно. Он спал на соседней подушке, лез в душ, обнимался с электрической зубной щёткой и делал ещё массу глупых или нелепых вещей, которые теперь составляли день Арсения.

Например сейчас, пока глава холдинга самостоятельно нарезал помидор для нехитрого ужина, Шастун, а у фей, оказалось, есть и фамилии, катался верхом на роботе-пылесосе.  
Все сорок два сантиметра непредсказуемой магии, счастливо улыбаясь, давили тощим задом на пластиковую крышку.

— Тебе не надоело? Уже полчаса его эксплуатируешь.

— Эксплуатируешь его ты, а мы развлекаемся. Дима меня катает.

— Дал имя пылесосу, так и запишем.

— Отстань. Со мной мог бы и не заморачиваться, я же всё равно убираю лучше, чем он. Лучше, чем кто угодно вообще.

Антону нужно было отдать должное. Он не только виртуозно убирался, стирал и готовил, он содержал в идеальном состоянии весь дом и самого Арсения — с тех пор, как фей поселился у него, Попов не знал ни бессонницы, ни головной боли, ни даже хандры. Магия в чистом виде.

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, привычным движением подхватил Антона на руки и тут же посадил себе на плечо. Фей ухватился за ворот домашней линялой футболки, звонко поцеловал человека в щёку.

— Голодный?

— Нет, я ел недавно.

— Снова пиво?

— Не начинай. Я люблю тебя и не собираюсь выслушивать упрёки.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

За окном зверился ноябрь. Ледяной дождь тугими струями бил в стёкла, прохожие, матеря погоду, бежали к метро, а двое, странная парочка, сидели на залитой светом кухне и, улыбаясь друг другу, ужинали. Иногда для того, чтобы чудо случилось, нужно совсем немного. Всего-то сорок два сантиметра.


End file.
